


Like the '92 Dream Team

by mountmyoboku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha!Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Art School, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!Naruto, Sexist Language, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountmyoboku/pseuds/mountmyoboku
Summary: And though Naruto couldn't explain it, he'd felt the same. So he told him just that.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Like the '92 Dream Team

They’d met through mutual friends-- Naruto and Sasuke.

Juugo had met the golden-haired boy in a conceptual art class and the two clicked fairly well. The male to female ratio was horrendous, with nearly every class being filled with chicks, so the two were naturally drawn to one other. 

“We should start a collective, you know?” Naruto had offered a few weeks into the course. Juugo agreed, of course, because Naruto had _it_. “ _It_ ” being the thing that some artists just had. They’d decided on "Sub-Mission" because it was Naruto’s favorite Sex Pistol’s song. And because the both of them were Omegas, it was the conscious decision to reclaim a dated construct, an inapplicable word, that applied to neither of them. Juugo declared it tongue-and-cheek, Naruto thought it was genius. 

They had been pulling late nights in the studio, preparing for a one night pop up show in a nearby emerging artist gallery when he first met him.

Sasuke was tall, very thin, and dressed head to toe in black. Naruto didn’t think much of him, and he didn’t even look at him as Juugo yawned through introductions.

“Kimimaro is quite concerned; you haven’t been home in a week,” Sasuke commented. He sounded bored, Naruto poured some vat orange into a piece of Tupperware he’d dumpster-dived for some time ago. He’d created a bench that had a video rigged on the side of it, but it needed some color.

“We’re almost done preparing for our gig,” Juugo shrugged, and in his defense, he sounded apologetic. 

“You should invite your friend,” Naruto muttered, though he was just speaking hot air as he dipped his malformed paint brush into his medium, “to the show.”

“He’s coming,” Juugo assured him. “In fact, you’ll meet Kimimaro and our other friend Suigetsu-”

“Suigetsu is _not_ coming,” Sasuke interrupted, his voice like ice. He left the room without a word.

Naruto set his paint down. “Charming.”

“He’s cool once you get to know him.”

It took another week, but soon, they were installing their show at the little hole in the wall gallery space that was meant for emerging artists. Well, for any of the undergrads who could fork over sixty bucks a night for the venue. It had that industrial feel with the white paint chipping and the fluorescents flickering. 

“What a dump,” Juugo mumbled as he wiped sweat from his brow. He climbed down from the ladder where he was adjusting a light. 

“It’s perfect,” Naruto sighed. It had taken them four hours to install all twelve pieces, with five solo pieces each and two collaborative ones. “We’re gonna blow ‘em all away.”

“You made a good choice, leaving the 2D for the 3D,” the gigantic man noted. Naruto’s objects varied but all had this innate industrialized feel about them and those in conjunction with Juugo’s screen prints were a sight to be seen.

“We did it, man.” They bumped fists and parted ways to get themselves ready for the opening reception which was to be from five to nine that evening.

Naruto lived off campus, being a senior and all, it was a given. Only Freshmen and self-loathing sophomores lived in the dorms. 

“How’d the install go?” Shikamaru had inquired, not even bothering to look up from his laptop. He was a graphic designer, befitting of someone like him. 

“Great. Gotta hop in the shower, grab a bite and then head over.”

“Sounds good. Temari is on her way, but she couldn’t shake your damn cousin so beware of Krazy.”

Krazy Karin. Naruto hated the nickname because Karin wasn’t crazy, she was just _eccentric_. Performing artists were just eccentric. 

“Cool. I’ll be out in a bit.”

The water was scalding, as he let it run down his sore back muscles. He grunted, the knots in his trapezius finally feeling some relief. Naruto rolled his neck, left ear touching left shoulder and then the same with the right. He quickly washed up and then dried off, shaking his wild blonde hair and droplets landing everywhere. He pulled on his underwear and then his jeans. They were worn and slightly tattered from where they had snagged on surfaces in the studio, but they were his favorite pair. Thrifted from a Goodwill. 

Naruto grabbed one of his old band tees and yanked a flannel on top of it just after threading one of his canvas belts through the loops of his jeans. He heard a knock at his bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

The knob turned and Temari stood in the frame, wearing one of her vintagey plum slip dresses. Naruto applauded his buddy for landing her; she was such a total knockout. 

“How is Mr. Hotshot _Artist_?” she smiled, giving him a big hug. “Are you excited?”

“Hell yeah. A bit nervous, if I’m being completely honest,” he grinned, sheepishly.

“Nervous? That’s a load of bull.”

“Just a bit.” The anxiety was starting to set in and his stomach was turning. That bite was going to have to wait.

Temari frowned. “Hey, don’t sweat it, Naruto. You are always in that damn studio, you know you’re doing great things.”

He nodded, but he didn’t buy it. 

“ _Hey_ ,” she said, a bit more sternly. She was an alpha, that was without a doubt, because her tone caused Naruto’s knees to buckle. She let out some of her cinnamon-citrus scent and Naruto felt the nausea in his stomach let up a bit. 

“You are a wonderful artist, Naruto, and everyone is going to see that tonight.”

Shikamaru had appeared at the door, though he wasn’t particularly drawn because of his alpha’s scent, being a beta and all, he was a man, dammit and she smelled like a dream. 

“Oi, Naruto,” he called. “We’re all excited to see your work. Stop wigging.”

“I’m not ‘ _wigging_ ’,” Naruto grumbled. “Are we gonna go or not.”

“You don’t want to eat?” Shikamaru asked, her brow quizzical. 

“After,” he nodded. “We can all go out-”

“ _Naruto_!” Karin’s beady voice made way from down stairs. “Let’s go or we’re gonna be _late_!”

He sighed, but nodded, Temari’s scent bringing about a calm that though superficial, was very much real. 

Packing into Temari’s CRV, the group of four headed to the show to meet up with their other friends, and Juugo. Karin was talking about this dreamy guy in her Art of Tomorrow class, and Shikamaru muttered sly comments under his breath which earned a dour look from his girlfriend. 

And when they pulled up, Naruto was reassured by the amount of cars in the parking lot, the amount of cars on the street. 

“Holy shit,” he snorted, wide eyed and proud. The anxiety was transforming into anticipation and Naruto was opening the door before Temari could throw her gear into park. 

“Naruto! My man!” Kiba Inuzuka, alongside his friends Shino and Choji were standing in the lot awaiting their arrival.

They all greeted each other, walking into the venue. It was everything Naruto could have wanted, and more, seeing strangers walking around, viewing the work. Juugo had introduced him to his boyfriend, Kimimaro. He was so soft-spoken for an alpha, and Naruto thought it amazing. Not that he was prejudiced, but alphas made their own shitty bed, so it was only fitting that they lie in it. 

“You have been such a driving force in his life,” Kimimaro smiled, his expression so full of affection as he gazed at his lover from across the way. “Juugo has never been so inspired.”

Naruto blushed at the praise. 

“He’s such a good guy,” he nodded. “You’re lucky to have him.”

“I know.” 

Naruto meandered around the space, but by himself. It was so surreal to have people viewing his work in a non-crit space context that he thought he’d never be able to come down from this high.

“Your shoelace is untied.” The voice was familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Spinning around, he saw that dark haired man from before-- Juugo’s friend.

“Ah, thanks!” he exclaimed, kneeling down to tie it. His Chucks needed new laces, they were totally raw. In fact, he needed new Chucks altogether; they were grimy and caked in mud, falling apart at the soles. 

“Nice show,” the guy commented. What a dry person. 

“Thank you,” Naruto replied, standing back up. “ _Sasuke_ , was it?” He held out his hand, and the man accepted it. His grip wasn’t very firm, Naruto noticed. 

“And you are Naruto.” His eyes were black. 

“Yeah.” 

There was a brief silence as the boys looked each other up and down. They were complete foils with Naruto looking like a walking Seattle thrift store and Sasuke looking like a Saks Fifth Avenue model. The taller man wore a black turtleneck and fitted black slacks. His matching wingtip shoes were in perfect condition and he wore gunmetal rings on nearly every finger. He was so fucking cool.

“Is it a Pistol’s reference?”

“What?” Naruto asked, snapping back to reality.

“The show title. Is it a Sex Pistol’s reference?”

“ _Oh_. Oh, yeah. It is.”

“Nice.”

“We listened to them a lot in the studio, so it just made sense.”

“I heard Sid was an omega,” Sasuke smiled, a look of awe painting his features. Naruto couldn’t help the corners of his mouth as they ticked upward.

“Yeah-- yeah he was. But a lot of alphas try to say he wasn’t.”

“Delusional.”

“ _Delusional_.”

They watched each other for a moment longer, grinning, before a white-haired man with sharp teeth approached. 

“Sasuke.” 

With eyes on the newcomer, Naruto watched as Sasuke went rigid, though he didn’t let off any specific smell. Was he a beta like Shikamaru, or fellow omega on suppressants? Either way, Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall.

“Suigetsu.”

“You won’t return my calls.” His lavender gaze landed on Naruto and he bared his sharp teeth. “I see you’ve replaced me.”

Sasuke turned to Naruto and tilted his head. “Would you please excuse me?”

Naruto nodded, unable to form words as Sasuke left with the man named Suigetsu. It did not seem right, and though he yearned to understand the severity of the situation, this was his opening reception and he didn’t know those two from Adam. 

He let it go, and returned his attention to a most important matter at hand. 

“No, Choji! Only _one_ fruit kabob per guest!”

* * *

“What a _fucking_ great show!” Kiba howled as they sat down at the largest booth their favorite pizza parlor had to offer. They were joined by Shikamaru and Temari, Karin, or course, Shino and Choji, and Kimimaro and Juugo. Naruto sat, with a slice in hand, starved since he hadn’t eaten but that morning. They all decided to go out and reward themselves. Three pieces had sold, including both collaborative pieces. 

“We did it,” he grinned, chowing down on his grub.

“Yes, we did,” Juugo smiled, nuzzling his nose against Kimimaro’s cheek. 

“I told you you’d be fine,” Temari winked as Shikamaru rested his arm around her shoulders. 

“I shall never doubt you again,” Naruto promised, mouth full of pizza.

“No talking with your mouth full, _swine_!” Karin gagged, turning her chin. “I’m still mad at you for hogging Sasuke all to yourself. You could have at least introduced me, officially…”

Naruto sat up. “You know Sasuke?”

The table quieted down. “Could you _please_ stop talking with your mouth full? _Upchuck_...”

“How do you know _Sasuke_?” Naruto persisted, after swallowing. 

“Do you even listen to a thing I say?” she scoffed, flipping her fiery red locks. “He’s that guy in my contemporary art theory class. The guy from _Art_ _of_ _Tomorrow_? _Shit_ , I don’t even know why I bother, since you don’t bother to listen.”

“Sorry,” he said, though whether he meant it was somewhat questionable. “I didn’t know. I just met him, honestly.” The conversation at the table picked back up and Naruto turned to Juugo.

“Hey… um… So who is Suigetsu?”

Kimimaro’s seafoam eyes widened, before looking down at his own, untouched slice.

“Suigetsu… He’s our friend…” Juugo tried.

“Was our friend,” Kimimaro corrected. Naruto left it alone. 

Dinner passed and everyone parted ways. Shikamaru went back to Temari’s place, so Naruto was alone that night. He checked his phone for the first time all day, and as he laid in bed, he saw that Sasuke had followed him on Instagram. Naruto pressed the little blue follow button, but used all his restraint to not stalk him as that would be weird. This was just another networking situation and nothing more than that. Even if the guy did think Sid Vicious an omega.

* * *

The next time their paths crossed was at Ino Yamanaka’s New Year’s eve party. This had been her third year hosting and she demanded it since Temari and Karin had dibs on Halloween. Naruto decided to change up his look a little which meant putting on a gently-used button down instead of a flannel, but he still wore his baggy pants and sneakers. Deciding he wanted to get laid tonight, he decided to forgo his scent blockers as his partners always complimented his lemony smell and who was he to not comply?

Shikamaru had left before him, and Naruto had plans to go with Juugo and Kimimaro anyway, so it didn’t matter. He heard a honk and smiled, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket and grabbing his house key. 

He climbed into the back of the rusty Jeep and they sped off.

“I _love_ having rich friends,” Juugo sighed when they pulled up to Ino’s home. Her parents let her and a couple of her girlfriends stay so long as they averaged a 3.0 GPA which was manageable given the nature of the fibers department. The fibers girls were hot, which cancelled out the rich parents. Naruto’s family was middle class, if you could even call it that in this economy. The bills were paid, he guessed, but that didn’t matter given the amount of student loans he had acquired these past three and a half years. 

They walked up to the porch passing by kids playing beer pong in the front yard. 

Once inside, Naruto made a beeline to the kitchen to grab a beer when he saw Sasuke and that guy-- _Suigetsu_ \-- sucking face in the kitchen. A chill went down his spine, but he held his ground, shuffling through the cooler for a bud light.

But then, suddenly, it was like a bomb went off through the room, a smell so explicitly lewd filled the space causing Naruto’s knees to buckle and then he was down on the ground clutching his stomach.

“What the hell?” Suigetsu grunted. “What the _fuck_ , you pervert?! Are you _getting_ _off_ _on_ _us_?”

It took Naruto a second to realize that it was him. He was the smell, that incredibly erotic scent that was filling the room. And then he felt it in his pants. Slick began to seep from his ass, and he realized he was in heat. 

It wasn’t due for another three weeks. 

“ _Help_ ,” he croaked, his voice becoming hoarse and winded. Sasuke’s eyes were on him, and then he was by his side. 

“ _Sasuke_ ,” Suigetsu spluttered, appalled and accusatory, “what are you _doing_?”

Sasuke said nothing, his hold on Naruto secure as he stood him up, steadied him on his feet. He was silent, walking him out of the back door. Naruto’s field of vision was blurry, the only thing grounding him was Sasuke’s grip on his back and shoulder. 

Naruto was in a car-- _Sasuke’s_ car? It had to be because he could smell him everywhere, peppermint and pine. And then he realized, Sasuke was an alpha and his body was beckoning him. This was a thing of myths, that is at least what he had thought prior to it happening right before his eyes. Sasuke had one hand on the wheel, his other hand clamped onto Naruto’s thigh. The rings were painful, digging into Naruto’s flesh through the denim of his jeans. 

“You’re… an _alpha_ …” he breathed, allowing himself to scent the air that so desperately surrounded him.

“I am.”

“You didn’t… smell before…” Naruto reasoned. He was bordering on delirious, but he still had a semblance of his convictions.

“I took scent blockers, naturally.” They were flying through the neighborhoods, and though Naruto was aware of how insane, potentially dangerous, this situation was, he couldn’t find himself feeling unsafe.

“But _today_ …”

“Today I did not. And you?”

“Today I did not.”

They rode in silence, until Sasuke rolled to a stop. 

“Where are we?” Naruto asked, trying to be concerned with where he figured this was going.

Sasuke didn’t answer, he just got out of the car, and was soon at Naruto’s door, opening it for him, and helping unbuckle himself. They staggered up to the front door, and Sasuke fished for the right key. 

Getting up the stairs was something Naruto was in and out of consciousness for, and the last sensation he felt was being pushed down onto the bed before black consumed him.

* * *

His veins were on fire. For two days, he was gone, completely delirious going in and out of cognition. Sasuke loomed over him from time to time, but he looked different. More beautiful, with longer hair. How was his hair so long? It wasn’t just moments before. If his Sasuke was a handsome devil, then this Sasuke was a beautiful angel. He had such a warm and gentle touch, that was different from his Sasuke, who had a rigidly cool grip on him in the car. This Sasuke spoon fed him something sweet-- corn pudding. This Sasuke gave him sips of water. 

But then, there was also one hand on his forehead nearing the end of his two days, but he didn’t make out a figure. The hand was cold, and much needed, since he was burning up. Where had that hand been the first day?

When he finally came to, late on that second dreadful day, Naruto realized he was in a room unfamiliar to him. There were framed ink drawings, done in the traditional Chinese style, and bulbous clay sculptures everywhere, some housing plants and others empty. Naruto sat up, disoriented and soaked through his shirt. He smelled like sex. Like a fucking rabid animal. 

_Sasuke_. 

His shoulders tensed as the previous days came back to him in small bits. Sasuke was with Suigetsu when he collapsed. Sasuke was an _alpha_. Sasuke hadn’t _touched_ him. Relief coursed through his veins as he stood. Where was his phone? The door to the room was closed, but he could hear voices downstairs.

“What was I supposed to _do_ , just leave him there?” Sasuke sounded pissed.

“Of course not,” another voice said, tonality seeping in exasperation. 

“You did everything right,” a woman’s voice assured him. A woman. Naruto turned the door knob and headed for the stairs. He turned the corner to see four people, three standing and one-- _Sasuke_ \-- sitting in the living room. Sasuke’s gaze locked with him and he stood immediately.

“Naruto,” he greeted, though he did not move forward.

Two people, a man and a woman turned to look at him. The man was tall, stern, but rather plain looking, and the woman was petite, perhaps the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and was the spitting image of Sasuke. Naruto felt compelled to melt into her arms with what aura was radiating from her.

Another man, much younger than the oldest man but who appeared slightly older than Sasuke stood in the corner. His long hair was familiar, and Naruto flushed at who he had deemed the more angelic Sasuke during his heat haze. The man smiled, kindly at him.

“I am _so_ sorry,” he stammered, feeling breathless as what he assumed was Sasuke’s family stared at him wordlessly, “for what has transpired. I would _never_ , I, um--”

“No,” the woman told him gently, taking small steps toward him. “There is no reason to ever apologize,” she continued, holding her arms out to him. Naruto moved into them and let her console him, her scent like warm cocoa on a wintery day. Tears slid from his left eye, and he buried his face in her neck, allowing himself to be comforted by this beautiful stranger.

Peppermint filled the room and Naruto looked up from her shoulder to see Sasuke’s wild gaze, like he was seeing something otherworldly. 

“Contain yourself,” the older man snapped, and Sasuke averted his gaze, his face drained of color, as if it wasn’t already a porcelain ivory. 

Naruto felt something spurt in his stomach and he cried out. Sasuke moved forward, but both men stopped him, hands on his shoulders. 

“S-sorry,” he spluttered.

“Naruto,” the younger man who looked like Sasuke, but not, murmured. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” he admitted, “But I’m fine.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” The smile he received from the angelic person was awe-inspiring. 

“Sasuke,” the older man grunted. “We’re leaving.” Sasuke made no effort to move his legs, but nodded, curtly. 

“No!” Naruto hissed. _Hissed_. The woman pressed his face to her neck; warm, chocolatey cocoa. 

“We can’t separate them, my dear,” she sighed, running her hand through the golden locks that sat atop his head. “You know that, very well.”

The older man grit his teeth before excusing himself from the room.

“Why don’t I run you a bath, Naruto?” the angel asked.

Naruto pulled back. “That would be nice.” He was beyond embarrassed, smelling up their living room of the arousal he’d spent two days incubating in. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” the woman soothed, caressing his cheek. “You are in a safe place.”

His bath was warm, not too hot, but not cold, and he was allowed some space to be alone. They’d given him fresh clothes and Mikoto, who Naruto found out was Sasuke’s mother, took his own grabs to wash them. 

He was aware that they’d given him some of Sasuke’s clothes as they smelled subtly of pine and peppermint, a scent Naruto found he was becoming increasingly attached to. The clothes fit about the same, but the sweatpants were a bit long. Naruto found that these were very soft, and definitely not from Goodwill. In fact the house, from what he saw, was very nice indeed. Like Ino’s but more contemporary and less eclectic. They left him a pair of house slippers that he shuffled into before he left the bathroom. As he passed Sasuke’s room, he saw that the bed was stripped of its sheets and his cheeks heated. There was nothing to be ashamed of. This was _normal_. Except it wasn’t. 

He headed back downstairs with shame on his mind. 

Sasuke was standing in the living room and his mother and brother were nowhere to be seen.

“They’re giving us some time to be alone. To talk. Please-- sit.” His voice was soft, not demanding, but assured. 

Naruto took a seat on the sectional, and Sasuke sat at the other end at the ‘L’. It was some distance between them, but the silence was louder.

“How are you feeling?” Sasuke’s eyes were tired. His black irises had matching circles underneath them. Naruto had scented him in the car, so Sasuke had been dealing with whatever this was for the past two days as well. Naruto sunk back into himself.

“Better,” he gave him. “I-- I cannot apologize enough for what-- for the _inconvenience_ I have caused not only you, but your _family_.”

Sasuke’s gaze softened. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” he explained. “It was mine, I was off my scent blockers.”

“I was off of mine too.” 

Sasuke offered a hard smile. “I guess the tales weren’t so tall after all. You’ve heard them, right? About true mates?”

Naruto sat thoughtfully for awhile. His parents had been the closest thing he’d ever witnessed to ‘true mates’, but even they had always had their blockers and suppressants on them until they were dating so it wasn't to be sure. By chance… this was a one in a million scenario.

“What are the odds?” Naruto tried to joke. Sasuke didn’t laugh.

“What are you thinking?” the omega asked, nervously.

After a moment, he spoke. Naruto’s ears began to ring as the blood rushed to them.

" _I_ _ want you _ ."

“How could you-- you _possibly_? You-- you don’t even _know_ me?”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Sasuke said, and with how serious he was being, Naruto knew he was not being dishonest. “I want you. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life.”

Naruto’s heart fluttered at the confession. Sasuke was beautiful, an absolute monster. 

“I’d like to try dating,” he put it, bluntly. “But only if you are willing. I wouldn’t ever demand it, but I would like to try.”

Naruto’s mouth felt dry. He couldn’t say no. He couldn’t say no to this man that he didn’t know. He’d have given him anything he’d wanted at that moment. But there was one thing.

“Suigetsu.” 

Sasuke’s shoulders stiffened. “We were already broken up.”

Naruto’s brows furrowed. “You were pretty not broken up at the party.”

Sasuke took in a deep breath, “It was just sex,” to which Naruto became visibly frustrated.

“How can you say that, you fuck? Is that how you view him?” At this point, Naruto didn’t even know why he was mad, as he didn’t have the most favorable thoughts regarding the silvery-haired man, but that was a fellow omega. “Just another omega to mess around with?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sasuke said coldly, turning his chin. 

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. 

They sat in a tense silence for a moment. 

“I’m not looking for a relationship right now,” Naruto said, “but we could be friends.”

Sasuke’s gaze was appalled. “Friends? Did you just _friendzone_ me?”

Naruto scoffed. “What? You think just because you helped me I owe you something?”

“Of course not!” Sasuke’s eyes widened. “I just meant that… _Friends_? I… _Friends_?”

“Yeah, friends,” Naruto nodded, a bit annoyed. “Is that not good enough for you, pretty boy?”

Sasuke’s ears were red, but his expression was impassive.

“I’ll arrange for you a ride home. Would you prefer Uber or Lyft?”

“You drove us here, right? Are you that put out by me refusing your offer?”

Sasuke stood up and turned, looking out the window where dusk fell over the street. 

“I’m about to start a rut. The last thing you should probably be is in a car with me.”

And so after ordering Naruto an Uber, Sasuke walked him outside and opened the door for him.

“So, I guess I’ll see you around?” the omega asked, his tone trying its best to be dismissive.

“Yes.” Taking a phone— Naruto’s phone— out of his pocket, Sasuke handed it to him. 

“Call me.”

* * *

Kushina was there when he arrived back at his rental home, sitting with Shikamaru in the living room. After reading through his texts, and missed calls, he realized that Sasuke’s mother had been in charge of his phone when he was out of commission. 

“Oh my son, I was so _worried_ about you. Your father was worried, too, you know?” The red haired beauty was crushing him; Shikamaru cringed.

“It’s fine! I’m _fine_ , mom. They were so kind to me.”

She looked at him, Payne’s grey eyes clouded.

“For his sake, he better have been.” Naruto swallowed, his hands clamming up. Shikamaru once said that mothers were scary and his assessments were rarely wrong.

The mother-son duo excused themselves as they headed to Naruto’s room so Kushina could interrogate him further.

And after an hour’s worth of questions and concerns, details Naruto never wished to relay and a sex talk that was ten years too late, Kushina was on her way, telling him to eat the meals she had brought him which were currently in his fridge.

“Share with Shikamaru. He’s too thin these days, you know?”

He kissed her brow and walked her downstairs and to her car. 

“Tell dad I say hi.”

Shikamaru was at his laptop when Naruto came back into the under-furnished living room. Plopping down on a bean bag, Naruto threw his head back. He was tired.

“Want to talk about it?” the beta asked, hesitant.

Naruto shook his head, before proceeding to fall asleep.

The next time his eyes opened, it was seven in the morning and his neck was sore from his sleeping position. Having been a while since he’d brushed his teeth, Naruto made way to the bathroom and swished and spit. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized something about him looked different. His complexion? He couldn’t pinpoint it, but that was beside the point. Heading to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and shuffled through the home cooked meals his mother had made, settling for some dumplings. She made damn good dumplings.

It was Monday, meaning Naruto had his five hour studio today. Good. He needed to get back to work. He needed to think.

Changing into his paint clothes, he grabbed his art box and headed to the studio.

* * *

Sasuke waited a week. Sasuke waited _two_ weeks. Naruto did not call. His rut lasted four days but since his mother had changed his sheets, Sasuke was completely alone. Naruto had smelled of sage and lemongrass and Sasuke never wanted another scent again. With his other lovers, they’d smelled nice, but Naruto’s scent was curated just for him; his true mate. Sasuke sighed, content at the thought. He wondered what Naruto thought of his own scent. 

But he hadn’t called, and Sasuke could not understand why. They were made for each other. Physically, of course, but mentally and emotionally as well, or that’s what the rumors were. He’d never known of anyone who had met their true mate, so this was new to him. The need to be near Naruto was intense, even from the beginning. Naruto had scarcely paid attention to him that day, as he spoke with Juugo in the classroom, but from the beginning, Sasuke had noticed him. 

It wasn’t that he had a type, perse, but Naruto’s extraordinary deep complexion and golden locks, not to mention those blue eyes, Sasuke was hooked, line and sinker. He was everything Sasuke wasn’t with strong arms and his grunge style. Naruto was just really hot.

Sasuke had made himself scarce, the past few weeks, camping out at Hinata’s and wanting to avoid his brother.

Itachi had been so supportive, helping Naruto through his heat in ways Sasuke had not been able to. His brother was an omega, and once Naruto had collapsed, he knew Itachi would be able to help. Their parents had been away on a business trip, or he would have bestowed the task onto his mother who, too, was an omega. But Itachi was so good, so kind, that he without question cared for Naruto who had succumbed to such a violent heat. And Sasuke stayed downstairs, away from the person he was most compelled to. 

Suigetsu had called. He was upset of course, because who does that, but Sasuke would not dare lie to him.

“It’s over,” he had said.

Suigetsu said nothing and Sasuke knew he was hurt. The line disconnected, and that was the end.

Staying at home, after Naruto’s departure, was impossible because he could not bear Itachi’s empathy. Only Itachi knew the depths of Sasuke’s affections for Suigetsu, and it had been a tumultuous relationship, with neither of them ever feeling truly satisfied. 

“It wasn’t healthy,” Neji told him. He was another alpha, the cousin of Sasuke’s closest friend, an omega he’d met in a survey of Western art course a couple years previous. He’d had an affinity for the Hyuuga duo because they were not draining to be around. 

“Seriously,” Tenten sighed. “He was a parasite. You’re better off without him.”

The four of them sat inside Hinata’s basement, passing around a bottle on the floor. She reached for Sasuke’s hand, interlocking their pale fingers.

“I know Naruto,” she mumbled to which Sasuke tensed. “He helped me start my car sophomore year. He had the jumper cables and everything. I didn’t miss my textiles final because of him.”

Sasuke’s heart stuttered. Of course he had. That guy just fucking _cared_ for others, Juugo had made that much clear. Even Kimimaro had taken to him, and Kimimaro didn’t take to anyone.

He squeezed her hand before resting his head on her shoulder.

“I’d be pissed, if I ever had to deal with the whole ‘true mates’ business,” Neji snorted. “Fate is bull.”

“I don’t know,” Tenten hummed, passing the bottle to Sasuke. “It’s quite romantic.”

Sasuke said nothing as he took a swig. 

“But you just suddenly have this person,” Neji countered, completely unsettled by the whole thing. “I mean, who can even say if you’d even like him otherwise?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it.

“Let’s hear it,” Neji nodded.

“I want him. It is real.” He felt childish for speaking the words, but he couldn’t lie or feign interest as he’d spent many years learning to do. “I can’t be in a world without him.”

“But he won’t call?” Tenten asked, gently.

A shiver went up Sasuke’s spine, and he started to feel emotional. “He has not.”

“Then maybe you should just forget about him-”

Sasuke cut Neji off, “ _Never_.”

He stood up, irritated, and uncomfortable:

“I’ll see you guys.” 

“Sasuke, don’t leave,” Hinata pleaded, her jasmine, honey scent blooming throughout the room. It had always given Sasuke much comfort, but tonight, there was only one scent that would allow for such relief.

“I’ll call you,” he promised, giving her hand a squeeze. Neji sat, distrusting, and Tenten looked apologetic. They meant well, Sasuke knew that much.

He slid into his sedan and headed to the fine arts building. He needed to think. 

He always kept his studio clothes in a duffle bag in the backseat. Sasuke expressed himself through his style, but that style was not made for throwing clay and glazing forms. Grabbing his duffle he made his way up the steps and scanned his student ID, gaining entry into the building. He beelined to the bathroom and changed into his jumpsuit which was caked with dry clay among other things. Sasuke entered the studio, where three throwing wheels, a few drafting tables and a two kilns sat, relieved to find it empty. The best thing about art school was that nobody really tried, so if you were invested in your practice, you could find the space to work alone quite easily. He unpacked some clays and began to knead it, ridding it of the air bubbles. 

Filling a mason jar with water, he took a seat at the wheel and began to create a form. It started off rather solid, but soon became more fluid, from rotund to soft and shapely. Like a flower, but not, it felt sort of sensual. Sasuke stopped himself. This was ridiculous, and he was not the most sexual being but this screamed O’Keefe or Semmel. Rolling his eyes, he pressed his hand into the form, reducing it to a pile of formless sludge. Sasuke scraped the material off of the wheel and went back to the drafting board. Washing his hands, he pulled out his sketchbook and began drawing out some ideas in the planar style. 

He’d had his airpods in, so Sasuke didn’t hear when the door to the studio opened, and the blond omega that had been haunting him stumbled in voice curdling as he rushed over to the first aid kit that hung above the utility sink.

Sasuke jumped at his sudden appearance, but then he smelled the distress surging off Naruto in inconsistent waves. Sasuke quickly took out his air pods, not bothering to put them back in the case before hastily making his way over to the man. 

“Naruto, what is the matter?” 

“I cut myself and there weren’t any bandaids in the studio and holy _fuck that’s so much blood_ …!” 

He was clearly freaking out and when Sasuke saw the amount of red that filled the sink, he began to understand. 

“Apply pressure! _Apply pressure_!” he insisted, moving past Naruto to open the first aid kit. He turned on both faucets so mild water would run down the wound. He pulled out gauze and an antiseptic. Luckily, it appeared as though the cut was superficial; he wouldn’t even need a stitch. 

“Am I going to die?” he cowered, afraid to look as Sasuke took his hand from out of the water. 

“Are you an idiot? You’re _fine_.” He patted his palm dry with some fresh pig wipes from a nearby stool and then began to apply the disinfectant. “How did this even happen?”

“I was cutting thin plexi-glass with my exacto and my hand slipped,” Naruto cringed, reliving the incident. Sasuke snorted, but said nothing, not wanting to chastise him further, and pressed his index and middle fingers to the wound.

“Ah, ah! That really stings.”

“Would you rather get an infection?” Naruto whined. “Didn’t think so.”

Sasuke took the gauze from the stool and began to rap it tenderly around the omega’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Naruto sighed, as he finished the job.

They were rather close to each other, and Sasuke noticed he was an inch or so taller than this familiar stranger. He smirked.

“What?” Naruto asked.

“Nothing.”

He looked at him with accusatory blue eyes. “You’re weird.”

Flicking his forehead, Sasuke dried his hands off on a paper towel and returned to his drafting table. Naruto followed in suit, pulling up a stool and taking a seat.

“What are you doing?” he asked, peering over at the open sketchbook with interest. Sasuke pushed it toward him so he could view it better.

“Drafting some ideas for a new object,” he explained. 

“You work with ceramics. That would explain all the pots around your house.”

“They’re not pots,” Sasuke snapped. “They’re objects.”

Naruto suppressed a smile. “Not pots. Got it.”

“They are vessels.”

Naruto nodded, thoughtfully before taking another look at the pages. “May I?”

“Go ahead.”

There were illustrations, some for his objects, and others that were meant for a 2D context.

“You draw beautifully,” Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled.

“Thank you.”

“I have respect for the figurative. I don’t have the patience.”

“You build structures though, so there’s that,” Sasuke pointed out. “Lots of math involved for the less organic.”

“Lots of math,” Naruto agreed, eyes flitting up to his before looking at the sludge pile on the table. “Rage quit or something?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “It was starting to look vaginal.”

Naruto laughed. “The great feminist works by Sasuke Uchiha as he explores the clitorous as a vessel.”

“Terrible.”

They were both smiling at each other when Sasuke realized that this guy was really charming. Like he had a natural charisma that he had lacked all his life. He was kind of envious.

“You never called.”

The grin on Naruto’s face grew subtle and his eyes distant. 

“I just couldn’t do it.”

Sasuke crossed his arms. “Why not?”

Naruto’s cheeks flushed, a deep berry color. “I was embarrassed.”

_ Embarrassed _ ?

“I… that was a lot, yeah? I mean, I collapsed at a party and was dragged off to your home-- your _childhood_ home and your parents and brother-- you-- saw me like that. I wanted to die.” Naruto dropped his gaze and scratched the back of his head with his good hand.

“That’s a stupid reason to be embarrassed.” Naruto scoffed, about to argue when Sasuke continued, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It could have happened to anyone.”

Naruto closed his mouth, and then opened it again.

“You wouldn’t possibly understand because you’re not an omega.” It stung, but it was the truth. Omega had more rights than they’d ever had in the history of the world, but they were still oppressed and dealing with systemic prejudice. 

“That was really uncalled for,” Naruto back tracked. “I know you didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, you’re right. I don’t know what it’s like. And I sort of put a lot of pressure on you back then with that whole declaration, so I see it a bit clearer now. I never even asked if you were open to dating someone with my status.” _Alpha_.

Naruto’s eyes widened and he shook his head, frantically. “N-no, I’m not prejudiced at all, I swear.” 

Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed; he hadn’t even realized that they were taut with tension. 

“I see.”

“But I still won’t date you,” Naruto clarified.

“And you won’t call me either. How are we supposed to be _friends_ if we don’t get to know each other?

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it, unable to come up with a definite answer. Sasuke smiled, coyly.

“There’s a show next Saturday. My band is playing at Cork House and I’d like you to see at least one set.”

“... You’re in a band?” Oh, so that was all it took.

“I am.”

“What do you play?” The interest was as clear as the gleam in Naruto’s gaze.

“You’ll have to find out when you catch the show,” Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up. 

“Fine. I’ll come to your damn show. Can I bring someone?”

“You can bring some people,” Sasuke said, wording it in such a way that would discourage a plus one. Naruto shook his head.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“That’s the first time anyone has used that to describe me.”

“And it won’t be the last.” Naruto was gone after that, but Sasuke was satisfied. That omega was going to see his set and that was all that mattered. Naruto had been wearing a Nirvana Tee. He’d have to throw in a special cover or two. 

Hinata was pleased to find that Sasuke would not be spending the night again, as he had in the week previous, because it meant he was finally back in his groove. This, however, meant that Sasuke was to face his brother for the first time since that night. 

They lived there together, Saskue and Itachi, with their parents living an hour out West. Their condo was nice and spacious, perfect for two bachelors like themselves. Itachi was in grad school, earning his Masters in contemporary art theory, while Sasuke studied sculpture and drawing in the undergrad program. It was nice to be away from their parents, as the dad, Fugaku, was intense and demanding. Sasuke could never live up to his exorbitant expectations and his work was reflective of that. His art historian brother, a curatorial prodigy, was nearly perfect in every way, yet Sasuke couldn’t resent someone so kind, so compassionate. 

“You’ve returned.” He was sitting at the coffee table-- a coffee table created by Itachi’s long-term partner who could work his way with a saw-- when Sasuke entered through the door. He kicked off his Docs, not bothering to stand them up straight as he made way into their home. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, indifferently, attempting to avoid the confrontation altogether by slipping out of the living room. 

“Take a seat, won’t you?” Shit.

Sasuke shrugged his moleskine messenger bag off his shoulder and plopped down on the pristine, white leather sofa adjacent to his brother. He did not look at him.

“How are you?” 

“Fine,” Sasuke answered, curtly. “How are _you_?”

“I don’t appreciate your tone.” Sasuke flinched. “I have been ill, worried about you.”

“I told you I was crashing at Hinata’s--”

“Sasuke,” Itachi snapped. “I was worried about _you_. What happened with your friend is not an often occurrence. You must be suffering.”

Sasuke hated talking to his brother about the things that were bothering him, because Itachi gave him too much credit, too much care. He indulged him, greatly, making him always want to curl up and cry like a child. 

“I’m fine,” Sasuke attempted, but hot tears began to spill. 

Itachi set down his zine and stood up, walking over to his brother. 

“It’s going to be alright, Sasuke, it’s going to be alright…” He sobbed into his brother’s sweater, shame and frustration that had been building for weeks unleashing. 

“I want him so badly,” the alpha admitted, hysterically. 

Itachi ran slender fingers through Sasuke’s navy locks, soothing him with his woodsy scent, like a bonfire in Autumn. 

“I’m so ashamed,” he cried, squeezing his brother, tightly. “I’m not _like_ this, this is not _me_!”

“You just spent a week-long rut alone; it’s okay to feel this way.”

“It’s not!”

“It is,” Itachi cooed, his soft voice velvety and soothing. “You’ve met your mate so suddenly, my brother, you are allowed to want, you are allowed to be confused.”

“I’ve been reduced to this cursed biology, it’s pitiful.”

“Did you view Naruto as pitiful when he went through his sudden heat?”

“What?” Sasuke spluttered. “Of course not!”

Itachi smiled, thoughtfully. “Then be kinder to yourself, Sasuke. I’m sure he wouldn’t want you in such pain.”

Sasuke headed to his room shortly after to take a hot bath and unwind. Itachi was right-- it had been a tiring week.

* * *

Saturday had finally rolled around and Naruto had managed to convince Shikamaru and Temari to accompany him, for both had an affinity for rock like he did. 

They had made barricade, standing pressed up against the stage, with many people behind them. 

“I can’t believe your boyfriend is in _Infamous_ _Elopement_ ,” Temari muttered. “They’re like, big, on campus. The notoriety is legit.”

“He is _not_ my boyfriend,” Naruto clarified, his face scrunched up. 

“No, no,” Shikamaru grinned. “He’s your _alpha_.” He and Temari cracked up as Naruto scowled into his beer. The days of getting X’s marked on the backs were over.

The lights dimmed and the crowd began to cheer as the band took to the stage. Naruto scanned for Sasuke, but it was too dark and all of them were so skinny he couldn’t tell them apart. But then the lights went up, a fuchsia so brilliant that Naruto could barely breathe.

Sasuke stood tall at a beautiful black bass, in jeans that were really tight, really low-rise and a leather jacket— a real, vintage leather jacket with nothing on underneath. His wrists were adorned in spiked bracelets, one with a crest unfamiliar to Naruto. His grommet belt was purely for the aesthetic as Sasuke’s pants didn’t need any help staying up. He wore platform boots that were made for stomping Nazis, or cops, or both. His eyes were tight lined black, accentuating the narrowness of his gaze and he wore his rings on every finger although he was playing strings. His hair was spiky, gelled to and fro in all directions. He looked damn good.

“Holy shit,” Naruto stuttered. 

“Which one is he?” Temari inquired, not knowing who to look at. They were all attractive, the people in his band. A black girl took center stage, her maroon dreads and gold eyes fucking stunning underneath all the black eye makeup; Naruto had never seen a prettier woman in all his life, dressed head to toe in leather. She began singing-- no belting-- the lyrics to Anarchy in the U.K. The drummer was black, too, and just as beautiful as Sasuke and the girl, his platinum hair cropped, but gelled to be spikey, too. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Naruto made sure not to ogle, but it was proving to be rather difficult. Their guitarist was fair, fairer than even Sasuke, his carbon black hair flopping in every direction as he banged his head to the beat.

“The bass player,” Naruto answered, his eyes falling back on Sasuke.

They were doing a Pistols’ cover; it took everything within Naruto’s already inflated ego to assure himself it wasn’t because he was in the audience. 

The first was just over thirty minutes, and when the band breaked and the crowd dispersed to find some bar food, only a few people remained, Naruto and his two friends being a few of them.

“Naruto.”

Sasuke approached them, sweaty skin vibrating with adrenaline. 

“Shit, I didn’t know you guys could play.”

The alpha snorted. “Well, we _did_ book the gig.”

Temari coughed and Naruto chuckled. “Sasuke, this is my roommate, Shikamaru, and his girlfriend, Temari.”

“Did you guys enjoy the set?”

“Yeah, you were great,” Temari smiled, holding her hand out. Sasuke took it and Naruto found himself smiling at the small gesture.

“We’ve been listening to your tapes for the past few weeks,” Shikamaru admitted, shaking hands with Sasuke. “We were surprised to have gotten in on such short notice.”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked. 

All three of them looked at him like he was insane. Temari spoke up.

“Naruto, you do realize that InEl shoes have been sold out for months, right? You had to give your damn name to get into the venue.”

“What?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Tickets have been selling out like crazy, man.” 

Naruto blushed. “I see.” 

Sasuke had a stupid grin on his face, and Naruto’s face grew even more red. 

“If you want,” the bassist offered, “you guys can come to the next one, too. Bring some more of your friends, if you’d like.”

Temari’s eyes widened. “Are you serious? H-how can you do that?”

“Well, it is my show.” 

Just as Naruto was about to chastise him for his condescension that nobody else seemed to pick up on, the singer came over and threw her arm around Naruto’s shoulder. 

“Sasuke never has guests, so you must be that omega he hasn't shut up about.” If looks could kill, the beautiful woman would be dead, because Sasuke’s glare was absolutely lethal.

“Karui, go away.”

“You are so cute,” she noted, running her red stiletto nails through Naruto’s blonde hair. 

“So are you,” Naruto said back, completely flustered, and just before he could regret his decision, Karui took him by the chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Shikamaru and Temari stood shocked, and Sasuke had flames in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry,” she grunted, pulling back from Naruto. “I don’t discriminate,” and with that she was kissing Temari as well. Shikamaru looked away, respectfully. 

“Did you like our show?” Karui asked a red-faced Temari. She could only nod. 

“Karui, please leave,” Sasuke begged, exasperated. “You’re making everyone uncomfortable.” 

“You’re no fun,” she pouted, before her attention was elsewhere, on someone else who was calling her over. “Oh, and Naruto,” she said, before leaving them, “if Sasuke doesn’t do it for you, _I will_.” Naruto gulped, the invitation heading straight to his dick.

He nodded, willingly-unwillingly, and Sasuke scoffed.

“Later.”

A moment of silence passed when Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. “I am so sorry about that-”

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiled, holding a hand up. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Sasuke turned to Naruto. “Are you staying for the second set?”

He was going to decline, as that had not been the original plan, but he found himself unable to. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think we will. If that’s alright with you guys?” Shikamaru and Temari nodded. 

“Great,” Sasuke grinned. “I’m singing in the second set.”

“You sing? Is there anything you can’t do?”

“There’s plenty I can’t do.” It sounded dirty, but Naruto didn’t mention it. 

Once the second set began, they noticed they were watching Sasuke’s solo, Nirvana’s All Apologies. 

It was beautiful. His voice was raspy, but not as deep as Cobain, giving it it’s own flair. The girls and some of the guys in the crowd were swooning. It was a beautiful rendition, and it was nice to see his band support him from behind their instruments, with Karui nodding her head to his voice. 

The repetition of the outro was when Naruto realized that he could grow to love this man. The seed had been planted and Naruto had always been referred to as ‘overzealous’. Was it overzealous to admit that he had already grown to love this man?

They all decided to go for burgers and shakes after the show, with the exception of Shikamaru and Temari, who had early lectures the next morning. 

“Are you coming home tonight?” Shikamaru asked. Naruto would have scoffed at him but he realized that his friend was not poking fun. 

“I’m not sure,” he admitted, scratching his head. 

“Let me know.” 

And just like that, Naruto was wedged in between Sasuke and the guitarist, who he found was named Sai in the back of the drummer, Omoi’s, beaten-up van.

“It’s so cool to finally meet you,” the drummer said, his dark eyes locking with Naruto’s through the rearview mirror. “Though I don’t think you were expecting to meet us…”

“ _God_ , Omoi, why would you even say that, you’re making it weird.”

“Says you,” the guy muttered. “Heard you kissed him. You should really stop, that’s sexual harassment. Can I kiss him, Sasuke?”

“You think asking is any better? Sasuke won’t even let me sit by him-”

“Knock it off,” Sasuke groaned.

Sai stared out the window, choosing not to interact. Sasuke looked like he wished he could be doing the same. 

“Now we’ve made Sasuke mad, Karui.” 

“If you don’t-!”

Naruto snorted. All eyes were on him, even Sai was tuned into the omega.

“S-sorry, guys,” he said, composing himself. “You just remind me of my parents, is all.” 

Karui smiled and Omoi looked a bit less distressed.

“They do bicker like a married couple,” the guitarist mumbled. 

Naruto had never been to this particular burger joint, but he was surprised to find that it was old timey, like a diner. 

“It’s open 24/7,” Sasuke explained, as he slid in next to Naruto in the booth. 

“So how’d you meet our dear, Sasuke?” Karui asked, snatching a menu straight out of Omoi’s hands. 

Naruto answered, “At my exhibition” at the same time Sasuke said, “At the studio.”

He flushed, and turned his chin, praying that Naruto would not read into that.

The smirk on Karui’s face was telling, and just as she was about to make fun, Naruto said that he’d forgotten, but Sasuke had been right.

“We met through a mutual friend,” Naruto clarified. “Juugo.”

“Juugo! You know Juugo?” Omoi said. “I miss that guy, we don’t see him much anymore. Do you think he hates us?”

“For God _Sake_ ,” Karui groaned, “he does not hate us, you complete moron.”

A waitress-- a young waitress with pink hair-- approached the table to take their orders. Naruto would have had to have been completely oblivious to miss the obvious affection she had towards Sasuke, batting her long eyelashes and her pretty flush. Her complexion was like cream and her eyes were the prettiest pool of mint Naruto had ever seen. If Karui was a Goddess, then Sakura-- as her nametag read-- was a fair maiden, not quite holding a candle, but almost. 

And she was dazzled completely. 

“Sasuke,” Sai smiled, though his eyes were indifferent, “why must you play with that girl’s heart every time we come in.”

They were regulars, InEn, and after every successful gig, they treated themselves to shakes. 

“What if she’s just waiting, just hoping for your number, for you to ask for hers everytime we come in?” Omoi wondered. 

“I don’t have any idea of what you all are talking about,” Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Come on, dude, she’s clearly into you. All the hot ones like men,” Karui grumbled. 

Naruto’s brow furrowed and he felt himself shift closer to Sasuke. He threw his arm around the top of the booth, but nobody seemed to notice. 

“What do you think, blondie?” Karui asked. “Don’t you think she’s cute.”

“She’s alright,” Naruto shrugged, trying to come off as dismissive. Sasuke looked as though he wished the conversation would end, but Sai piped up.

“I think she’s quite ugly.”

That set off an argument between Karui, who insisted upon this ‘Sakura’s’ beauty, Sai, who held his ground that she was hideous, and Omoi, who was weighing the pros and cons of her appearance outloud. 

Sasuke huffed. “I’m going for a smoke.”

Naruto watched as he slid out of the booth, feeling a little insecure. He had tried to assert some dominance, but had failed miserably. Seeing as the argument over that waitress's looks was going to wage on for some time, he decided to follow Sasuke outside. 

“Want one?” Sasuke asked, nudging his cigarettes toward the omega. 

“I don’t smoke.”

“At all?”

“Well, not _these_.” Sasuke grinned.

“I… am sorry about my friends,” though he visibly cringed at the use of the term ‘friends’. “They’re unhinged. But you knew that.”

“I like them a lot, Sasuke.” The alpha’s eyes flitted down to Naruto’s lips and back to his eyes. _I like you._

Naruto gave a curt nod and suddenly they were kissing. It smelt of peppermint and cigarettes and felt soft and warm. 

He sighed contently into the kiss, and the corners of Sasuke’s mouth turned upwards.

Pulling back from what had been the threshold of the night, Naruto reached for Sasuke’s hand and locked their fingers.

Sasuke finished his cigarette and they walked back in hand-in-hand, glad to see their food at the table. They’d ordered similarly, both fancying cheeseburgers and fries. Naruto was a chocolate shake kind of guy yet Sasuke preferred strawberry. 

He noticed Naruto eyeing his drink, and pushed it toward him, nodding. The omega took a sip and scrunched his nose. Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking another swig to prove a point. 

If Sasuke’s friends noticed the newfound familiarity, they didn’t say anything about it and suddenly they were paying the bill, Sasuke frowning when Naruto paid for his own.

“Next time,” he promised. The alpha smiled.

They drove him back to his place, and Sasuke walked him to his door.

“Thank you for tonight,” Naruto blushed, unsure of what else to say.

“Will you call me?”

“I’ll call.”

Sasuke pecked his cheek and headed back to the van, his friends whistling and honking at him as he threw his fist into the air. Naruto shook his head, smitten, before entering his house.

Shikamaru was in bed, but Naruto had managed to text him and let him know that he was in fact going to be returning home. Hopping in the shower, he smiled to himself as he reflected on the events of the day. He had kissed Sasuke, and it felt good. Meeting his friends, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the alpha wasn’t a good person. They were lovely people really, albeit a little odd, but who wasn’t?

The next day, Naruto waited until a reasonable time to call Sasuke, not wanting to play any games, but also noting that it was a Sunday and Sasuke was part of a rock band that had just played an extraordinary two sets the previous night. He waited ‘til noon.

_ “Hello?” _

“Sasuke.”

_ “Who is this?” _

“... Naruto?”

_“I’m kidding,”_ Sasuke laughed. _“What’s up?”_

“You’re not very nice. I’m calling you because you asked me to.”

_“Is that the only reason why?”_ His voice was sultry, but not intentionally so. Naruto’s cheeks colored.

“You know it’s not.”

_“Come over.”_ Naruto’s face was on fire. 

“And face your mother? Your brother? I can never look your father in the eye ever again-”

_“They don’t live here,”_ Sasuke interrupted. _“Not my parents, anyway, and Itachi isn’t home; he’s at the library.”_

Naruto paused, weighing his options. 

_ “Of course, we could meet somewhere more public, if you want?” _

“N-no. Your place is good. Send me the address.”

Naruto changed out of his pyjamas and into worn jeans and a hoodie. His hair was fluffed up and unruly, so he didn’t care to mess with it. He’d finally bent and bought a new pair of sneakers since his others had actually fallen apart, and then he was grabbing his keys and heading out.

“Where are you going on a Sunday?” Shikamaru yawned into his coffee mug. He was in the living room at his laptop like always. 

“Out.” He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it. “Later.” 

The drive to Sasuke’s was interesting, seeing as the houses went from looking run down and raggedy to pristine and gentrified. He had to be loaded, with the twists and turns Naruto was taking. 

He pulled to a stop at a condominium Naruto faintly recalled, though he hadn’t been too concerned with the exterior upon entering or leaving it. A beautiful town house that had some circular windows, the home was really pretty.

He rang the doorbell, and tried not to stare when Sasuke answered it, dressed in a long black tunic and leather pants. He wore socks and his dark hair was clipped back with bobby pins. 

“Hey,” he smiled, or smirked, Naruto still couldn’t tell the difference between them.

“Hi.” Sasuke stood aside so Naruto could enter, eyes on him the entire way in. 

“Should I get you something to drink?”

“If you want.” _What?_ “I mean, yeah. Water, please.”

Sasuke raised his brows, but said nothing as they walked to the kitchen.

The silence was strong, but only because Naruto was having difficulty concentrating. He’d been taking his suppressants faithfully and applied his scent blockers so he wouldn’t have any problems, so he deduced his current state to one thing; he just wanted Sasuke. 

As the alpha reached up high for a glass from the counter, Naruto came behind him, snaking warm arms around his waist. Sasuke immediately relaxed into the touch.

“Hm,” he mumbled.

“Can I hold you?”

“You already are.”

Sasuke indulged him for a moment, letting Naruto inhale the scent of his neck. 

“You’re wearing scent blockers?” he asked, his tone lacking accusation.

“I didn’t want to-- ah-- send you into another heat. What about you?”

“Same here.” He licked a long stripe up Sasuke’s neck, where his scent gland sat untouched, begging for contact.

“Figured we should talk about it first,” Sasuke said, breathless. “Could we-- ah-- move this up to my room?”

Naruto froze, a little nervous to enter the space where he’d spent his heat relatively alone, but also interested in continuing in what he was currently doing. 

“Yeah.”

They walked hand in hand to the bed room, Sasuke leading, but not firmly and upon entering, gave up complete control. Naruto pinned him to the door so his back was against the wood.

“You’re really pretty,” he breathed, blue eyes examining Sasuke’s face with utter curiosity. 

“So I’ve been told.” Naruto didn’t like that. “Have you ever had a lover?” Sasuke purred into his ear. 

Naruto frowned, pressing a heated kiss to Sasuke’s lips. “Not many.”

“That’s fine, too.”

“But you have.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, really.

“I will only ever want you.” And that was enough. Naruto began to rut up against Sasuke, pressing his crotch to his lover’s. 

“Are we going to hump like virgins?”

“How else should we do it?”

“You can use my thighs.” Naruto blushed, but began to unbuckle his belt, anyway. Sasuke slid out of his grasp and grabbed a bottle from his nightstand. 

“Had I known you wanted to do me, I would have prepared myself last night,” he commented, off-handedly. 

“I didn’t know until just now,” Naruto reasoned. Sasuke furrowed his brows and his mouth fell open.

“You’re doing this on a whim?”

“You’re not a whim,” the omega clarified. Sasuke shimmied out of his pants and tossed his shirt across the room. 

“On the bed, man.” Naruto did as he was told, now laying down with only his damn socks on, and Sasuke had to laugh. Peeling Naruto out of his socks and pressing a kiss to his bony ankle sure was gratifying. 

Sasuke lowered his mouth onto Naruto’s cock, a lewd slurping sound filling the room.

“Oh, God,” Naruto gasped, hands threading into Sasuke’s hair. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Sasuke was playing with his partner’s balls as he gave him head, trying to get him hard enough to fuck. Once his erection was standing tall and proud, the alpha pulled off, and unscrewed the lid to the bottle. He handed it to Naruto.

“My thighs… pour it on them.” His back was arched and all Naruto could focus on was his hole that was just begging to be fucked. He wondered when Sasuke would see him in such a light.

Dripping the oil down Sasuke’s pale legs was sexy, but seeing his hole pucker at the cool temperature of the liquid was enough to make him nearly bust open. 

He used the oil that was on his hands from spreading it down Sasuke’s creamy thighs on his dick, lathering it up. With one hand held tightly on Sasuke’s hip and the other holding firmly on his cock, Naruto inserted himself between his lover’s thighs. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sasuke groaned, his own dick swollen and erect.

“ _Ah_ ,” Naruto breathed, his tongue and lips marking the strong planes of Sasuke’s back.

“So hard,” the alpha whined, trying to apply proper pressure between his legs. 

Naruto was unable to find words as he found a non-linear pace, fucking Sasuke’s thighs. Was this love-making and if it was, why was he so afraid of it before?

“Sasuke… I’m _gonna_ …”

“It’s okay. You can come. _You can come_.”

Naruto grunted and then came hard between Sasuke’s thighs coating the duvet with release. Blood was rushing to his ears and he swore to _God_ he had gone temporarily deaf. 

He flopped onto his back, unable to move and Sasuke was still hunched over on all fours, when Naruto realized he still hadn’t climaxed. 

“Let me-”

“ _Naruto_ \-- Naruto!” he gasped, jerking himself at a speed that would rival even the most horny twenty year old. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

And then Sasuke was shooting white ropes out in long, seamless jerks. Naruto watched, his mouth wide open and his cheeks blotchy. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen and Sasuke’s ass was jiggling as he came crashing down from his orgasm. Sasuke was not facing him, as sprawled out on his stomach. The backs of his legs were covered in seed and oil. On the sheets, Naruto couldn’t tell where his began and Sasuke’s ended. 

“ _Fuck_ , that was good,” Sasuke snorted, pleased with this unseen turn of events.

“Yeah,” Naruto exhaled, his heart still pounding. 

The alpha rolled over, and pressed his head to Naruto’s chest, listening to the organ. 

“ _I love you_.”

And though Naruto couldn’t explain it, he’d felt the same. So he told him just that.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @mountmyoboku


End file.
